Sokol/Quotes
Masking up *''"Time for a little perestroika"'' *''"Dollars, rubles, I take them all."'' *''"Sokol has landed"'' *''"Fire in my belly, ice in my veins."'' *"Маскировка." Maskirovka (Disguise) *''"Team work makes the dream work."'' *''"Time to play."'' *''"Time to work, friends."'' *''"Let's earn some dollars."'' *''"Going all in."'' Calling Crewmates *''"Lucky Clover!"'' *''"Beautiful Bonnie!"'' *''"Bon, come with me!"'' *''"Bon, on me now!"'' *''"Friend Dragan!"'' *''"Dragan, come with me!"'' *''"Dragan, follow me!"'' *''"Hoxxy!"'' *''"Comrade Hox!"'' *''"Little Wolfie!"'' *''"Psst! Hoxie!"'' *''"Hey! Dallas!"'' *''"Hey! Wick!"'' *''"Wickerman!"'' *''*whistle* "Hey, follow me!"'' *''"Hey Jiro! Come with me!"'' Special Enemies 'Bulldozer' * "Bulldozer!" * "Fucking bulldozer!" 'Killing Bulldozers' * "Bulldozer eliminated!" * "I got the big guy!" * "I got the bulldozer!" * "Bulldozer down." * "Bulldozer's history!" * "One less bulldozer in this world!" * "I took care of the bulldozer!" * "One less dozer!" 'Tasers' * "It's a taser! Keep 'em back!" * "Taser spotted - look out!" * "Oh shit - taser!" * "We've got a taser!" * "Taser spotted!" 'Killing Tasers' * "Taser eliminated!" * "That taser just went tits up!" * "Taser got wiped!" * "One less taser!" * "Taser down!" 'Shields' *''"Shield!"'' *"Shields for fuck sake!" *''"Shit - shield!"'' *''"We got a shield over here!"'' *''"Oh shit! Shields!"'' *''"We've got a shield!"'' *''"Shield down!"'' *''"It's a shield!"'' 'Killing Shields' * "The shield is dead!" * "Took care of that shield!" * "One less shield in this world!" * "Got the shield!" * "Shield down!" 'Cloakers' * "Sneaky fucking cloaker!" * "We've got a cloaker!" * "Spotted a cloaker!" * "Look out - cloaker!" * "Cloaker coming!" 'Killing cloakers' *''"One less cloaker!"'' *''"One less cloaker in the world"'' *''"Call me the cloaker-smoker!"'' *''"Cloaker eliminated!"'' *''"Cloaker down!"'' *''"Killed the cloaker."'' *''"Got the cloaker!"'' 'Snipers' * "Sniper!" * "Stay back - sniper." * "Take cover! Sniper!" Killing Snipers * "One less sniper in the world" * "Sniper's pushing up daisy" * "Sniper just ate a bullet of mine" * "Sniper got what he deserved." * "Sniper taken care of!" * "Took care of the sniper!" * "Sniper down!" * "Sniper out!" SWAT Van Turret * "Shit!" * "Fuck!" * "Watch out!" * "Oh shit!" * "Хуесосы заебали с этими турретами, блять." zayebali s etimi turretami blyat' (Cocksuckers, i am fed up with this fuckin turrets) Dominating 'Guards & other law enforcement' * "Put your hands up!" * "Lower your weapon!" * "Hands where I can see them!" * "Reach for the sky!" * "Get your hands up!" * "Put your fucking hands up!" * "Get your hands up motherfucker!" * "Now handcuff yourself!" * "Cuffs, put them on!" * "Get on your knees!" * "And on with the cuffs!" * "Down! Down I say!" Civilians * "Down!" * "Lay down!" * "Down on the ground" * "Hit the ground!" * "Don't be stupid American" * "You look clever, stay down." * "Stay still, stay on my good side." * "Pretend you're dead" * "Down, don't want to kill you." * "Stay down, think of nice things." * "Tell the TV people about a nice Russian man." * "Be still, be calm, behave." * "Think of your children, not me." * "Stay down and have a nice day." * "Don't fuck up now, stay down." * "This is a game, winner's prize? Staying alive." * "There's nothing to see, stay down." * "Don't think of moving." * "Be still and be quiet." * "Stay still." * "Don't look at me, look at the floor." * "Sokol say stay calm and relax." * "There's nothing to see, stay down." * "Down like a worm." * "New game - be worm." * "No moving now, okay?" * "Belly to the floor!" * "And don't fucking move!" * "This is how Russia treats you!" * "Stay still, maybe Sokol sing to you." * "It's almost over, keep nice and quiet." * "Be still, be quiet, behave." * "Is that floor cozy? Stay there." * "Eyes on the ground, that's good." * "Close your eyes, think of nice things." * "Be smart, stay down." * "As you say, stay cool." * "How you say stay still or die." * "Don't be a complication." * "Go back to sleep, little one." * "Is my English bad!?" * "Hit the ground!" * "Shhhhh." '' Completing a heist *"Заебись!" Zayebis'! (Fucking great!)'' *''"Отличная работа, ребята! Молодцы!" rabota, rebyata! Molodtsy! (Good job, guys! Nice!)'' *''"That was a wonderful piece of work, heisters!"'' *''"That was a superb heist! Very happy!"'' *"Clean, and quiet ... good!" *"Well executed everybody, well done!" *''"That was very great! Greeaaat!"'' *''"We did it! Wonderful!"'' *''"Planned, and executed! Great!"'' *''"We're done! We head home!"'' *''"We did it! Fucking nice!"'' *''"That was a classic job!"'' *''"Perfect heist, well done everybody!"'' *''"That was outstanding!"'' *''"Superb! Suuuperb!"'' *''"Great work! This, is a good sign!"'' *''"I wish there was a replay for that!"'' *''"You guys are perfect - I'm perfect!"'' *''"Take that, American cop!"'' *''"We did it all over them!"'' Using Inspire Skill * "Up and at 'em!" * "Wakey, wakey sleepy head!" * "Dying will make me sad!" * "I've seen you look sharper" * "You - up! Now!" * "Faster, friend, faster!" * "Make that ass move very fast!" * "You can rest later! No rest now! Get back in the fight!" * "Get back up! I depend on you!" * "Hey, you! Get on your feet!" * "Get up! Kill those assholes!" * "Get the fuck up!" * "Let's get you back in the game!" * "Run faster!" Pager responses *''"Just checking. I ask for papers and then I shoot, right? Yes, good procedure."'' *''"I come America, happy very, job easy, sit very much hours is ni-ice!"'' *''"Just a practice drill. You didn't get the order? Aah, someone fucked up."'' *''"Routine checking, all clear. No danger, no masked clowns anywhere."'' *''"Stand down control. Spotted a badass, but was looking in the mirror."'' *''"Barney, what is it? (mutters) You hear control, we're fine."'' *''"Completed gamma 6 recon. All clear, nothing to report. Very clear about that."'' *''"I'm happy to be in America. Guarding beautiful things for beautiful people. It's good."'' *''"Thought unauthorised helicopter fly over. Checked schedule - helicopter's authorised."'' *''"I called you control? нет net (no), you called me. Must be these damned radios."'' *''"All fine here control, zero things to worry about ... in fact, we need less guards."'' *''"Uhh ... microwave activated radio ... Barney, your popcorn is scaring control."'' *''"Reporting uh, gamma 3-2, control, Barney destroyed bathroom ... again."'' *''"Keep the channels clear control, breaking protocol: 191 ... uh ... 7. Copy?"'' *''"Had broken camera, but I managed to fix it. Toothpick and silver tape, Russian ingenuity." '' *''"We got techs, uh ... updating radios - one of them touched the wrong wire, *sniggers* dumb as fuck."'' *''"We had a bet on response time - you just won twenty dollars. Barney, pay your fat ass up."'' *''"Saw a bird ... could be a drone ... nope, just bird."'' *''"Saw clowns - realised circus was nearby. Yes, saw clowns, they were funny. Nope, no need for alarm."'' *''"This is surprise inspection control. Congratulations, your passed."'' *''"A loose button on this radio, control, submitting request for a new radio?"'' *''"Just testing frequency, control ... loud and clear, bravo."'' *''"Completed perimeter sweep, control, nothing to report, zero clowns spotted."'' *''"Where is American excitement I was promised? Send some clowns for me to shoot."'' *''"Sorry ... American food give gas. Pressed button while ... sorry."'' *''"Uh ... was showing Barney Russian wrestling, bumped radio button."'' *''"Few kids throwing stones. Dealt with it. No friendly casualties."'' *''"So she grab bear by balls and pull ... hard! Ball - oh, control? Sorry, telling Leroy about Russian girls."'' *''"It's this stupid radio made in... Челябинск Chelyabinsk. Ah, must be your stupid receiver control."'' *''"American uniform too small for big, strong, Russian body. Accidentally press tiny, American button with big, Russian muscle."'' *''"Aaah so that's what this button does. Wonders... God bless the America. Don't send backup."'' *''"And that is correct procedure for radio. Class dismissed. Sorry control, stand down."'' *''"I'm saving to buy a ranch in Montana. Sorry, you're not interested."'' *''"I fell over, heart stopped for several seconds. Fine now, no need for backup."'' *''"Bumped my button while performing my duties. Everything here is safe as shit."'' *''"Dumb piece of sh... oh, Russian. Everything is fine here."'' *''"All clear or as we say in Russia - придурок ты ti (you are moron)."'' *"Apologies, was showing Barney Kozak dances. Kick radio, we're fine" *"We've been getting glitches all day control. Maybe send the tech down... tomorrow?" Throwables * "Throwing grenade!" * "Grenade!" * "Here comes grenade!" * "Get clear, grenade! * "Don't touch that grenade!" * "Fire in the hole!" * "Grenade out!" Deployables * "First aid kit here, for anyone who needs it." * "Anyone needs first aid, it's here." * "I dropped a medic bag." * "Medic supplies here." * "Friends! Medic bag here!" * "Free ammo here!" * "Extra ammo over here." * "More ammo here, friends." * "Fill up your ammo!" * "Medic bag - patch up!" * "Got a body bag case here!" * "Body bag case - deployed!" * "Body bag case right here!" * "Body bag case!" * "I place medic bag here." Compromised *''"Ух, блядь!" blyad'! (Oh, fuck!)'' *''"Ух, нихуя себе!" nihuya sebe! (Oh, holy shit!)'' *''"Fuck!"'' *''"Shit hit fan, Sokol hits cops!"'' *''"Fuck it, I prefer a good fight anyway!"'' *''"This game just started."'' *''"Time to make it noisy."'' *''"Time for another plan."'' *''"Plan B - in effect!"'' *''"Better this way anyway."'' Cameras * "Psst, camera." * "Camera." * "CCTV." * "Watch out, CCTV." * "Camera everyone." * "Watch the camera." * "Smile for the camera." * "Don't get caught on tape." Guards * "Guard, stay quiet." * "Careful, guard." * "Guard, watch it." * "Don't alert the guard." * "Guard on patrol." Tear Gas * "We need gas masks!" * "It's just the gas making eyes water! Not crying!" * "I want who threw the gas! I want him dead!" * "Aw ... that gas stinks!" * "Fucking tear gas!" * "Fuck me right in the eyes! Fuck me right in the eyes!" * "Tear gas - those fucks!" * "Ahhhh! Tear gas!" * "Who the fuck uses gas?" * "Goddamn tear gas!" * "Is gas legal here!?" * "It's like vaporised vodka in the eye!" * "Fucking tear gas, here comes Sokol to the rescue!" * "Ahhhh! What the shit!?" Drills * "Do you hear that noise? Drill is jammed!" * "Listen! The drill is jammed!" * "We must fix the fucking thing!" * "Drill in place!" * "Drill is placed!" * "Drill up!" * "Drill working!" * "Got the drill up!" * "Do you hear that? I think it's stuck!" Software Crashing * "Computer's being a ... говно! (shit)" * "Something's not right with the computer!" * "The computer process is jammed!" * "That's got to be the computer beeping!" * "The computer process has frozen!" * "Something's not right with the computer!" * "The computer process is jammed!" Flashbangs * "Fucking flashed! Can't see!" Assault Ending * "The police are pulling back!" Map Specific Quotes [[First World Bank (Payday 2)|'First World Bank']] * "Let's find him!" * "Where is the FUCKING manager?!" * "There he fucking is!" * "Listen up. This is a robbery. We don't want to kill you, we're after the bank's money, not your money. Your money is insured by the government, you're not gonna lose a dime. Think of your sweet mama, don't be a hero, just shut the FUCK up and STAY DOWN and this will be over, SOON!" [[Birth of Sky|'Birth of Sky']] * "How do you slow down?" * "Prepare for a hard landing!" __FORCETOC__ Category:Quotes